Amor algo mas que sentimiento (one-shot)
by Kevin Jim
Summary: Esta es una historia que esta mas enfocada a mi kuniochi favorita Hinata Hyuga y en la cual busca a su amor perfecto un amor que no se desvanezca como sus anteriores amores, ya que ella a pesar de ser muy bella en todas las relaciones amorosas que a temido siempre le han terminado rompiendo el corazón y peor aun muchas veces la han terminado engañando con alguna de sus amigas.
1. Chapter 1

Espero este one-shot les agrade y más porque hoy es 14 de Febrero el día del amor y la amistad y haci que se me ocurrió la idea de escribir una pequeña historia de amor y que mejor de la pareja anime/manga que mas me gusta Naruhina, Recuerden que los personajes que uso no son míos son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (el fantástico), así que para no aburrirlos mas comencemos.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 20 años y les contare mi historia favorita, la historia de amor que e tenido con mi príncipe azul, mi Naruto-kun:

Hinata (narrando):Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 17 años, era un 13 de Febrero viernes me acuerdo muy bien ya que ese día mi penúltimo novio me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo que yo era una persona muy rara y que ademas me había engañado con una de mis amigas, después de que se fue ante tal declaración, yo comenze a llorar pero decidió que él no valía la pena de mis dulces lágrimas, haci que decidí salir de mi departamento a pasear y todo iba bien hasta que al caminar por una plaza comercial vi algo que me lo recordó y entonce yo comencé a llorar y fue cuando por primera vez lo conocí, era un chico extremadamente alto a comparación mía, ademas, tenia una cabellera rubia como el mismo sol y unos ojos que me hacían recordar el cielo y después de admirar bien me di cuenta que era un hombre extremadamente defino y de un parecer bello, su nombre no lo conocía hasta después de tener una conversación con el.

Naruto: Señorita disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no me puedo resistir al ver llorar a una muy señorita tan hermosa como lo es usted permítame llevarla a algún lugar para que se tranquilice.

Hinata (ante la gran sonrisa que me tranquilizaba no podía decirle que no): Esta bien lo dejare pero solo es porque ha sido muy atento conmigo.

Naruto: Como usted diga, ¿a donde quiere que la lleve?.

Hinata: Antes de que me lleve a algún lugar yo creo que seria mejor que me dijera su nombre, no lo cree.

Naruto: Cierto, permítame presentarme yo soy Naruto Uzumaki a sus órdenes, y usted cómo se llama, claro si no es indiscreción.

Hinata: Claro que no, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: Ya veo, mucho gusto en en conocerla, ahora si me puede decir, ¿a donde quiere que la lleve?.

Hinata: Claro, me puedes llevar a mi departamento que está a unas cuadras por favor.

Naruto: Por supuesto.

(Después de 12 minutos en el auto de Naruto llegaron al apartamento de Hinata).

Hinata: Muchas gracias por haberme traído Naruto-kun, no gustas pasar a comer algo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por la invitacion claro que me gustaría comer algo y mas, junto a un ángel como el que se encuentra al frente de mi.

Hinata: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, pasa por favor.

Naruto: Qué bonito departamento tiene usted señorita Hyuga.

Hinata: Por favor no me diga Hyuga, me gustaría que me habla de tu.

Naruto: Claro no ahí problema Hinata.

Hinata: Espera a aquí Naruto-kun voy a preparar algo para que comamos.

(Después de 20 minutos Hinata salió de su cocina con una bandeja de una deliciosa comida y unas tazas con té, que al parecer la bandeja comenzaba a caerse a Hinata y Naruto se paro rápido para ayudar a Hinata).

Hinata: Muchas gracias por su ayuda Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No ahí de que, ahora que parece más tranquila, me puede decir, ¿porque estaba llorando hace unos momento?.

Hinata: La verdad es que recordé a mi antiguo novio con el cual termine en la mañana ya que no pude soportarlo que me hubiera sido infiel con una de mis mejores amigas.

Naruto: Así que era por eso que esta llorando, al parecer su ex-novio fue un estúpido al haber engañado a un ángel como lo es usted.

Hinata (sonrojada): Muchas gracias por sus cumplidos Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Y se que puede alegrarse porque la llevo a una cita mañana que es día de San Valentín.

Hinata: No se preocupe por mi, además, yo creo que su novia se enojara si sale con otra chica.

Naruto: Claro que no, además, yo no tengo novia así que no habrá problema en lo absoluto.

Hinata: Qué raro es que una persona como usted no tenga novia, pero bueno esta bien acepto salir con usted, además, de que ha ganado puntos extra.

Naruto: Ya veo que bueno que he ganado punto extra, deberás, entonces será mejor que me vaya, que le parece si le vengo por usted a las 11:30 a.m.

Hinata: Esta bien, no tengo problema, nos veremos mañana.

Naruto: Adiós.

Hinata: Adiós Naruto-kun.

Continuara...

Recuerden que es un one-shot de dos capítulos, espero y le haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusto denle


	2. El mejor día de San Valentín

Esta es segundo capítulo de este mi primer one-shot, algunos se quejaron de que estaba muy corto pero como se los dije este capítulo trataré de que sea más largo, el one-shot, tendrá, (uno, dos o tres capítulos) según les guste ya que si no les gusta sera solo un capitulo mas y ya, recuerden que este one-shot nos pertenece pero los personajes no son creación de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos para que no los aburra más.

Hinata narrando: Después de que se fue Naruto-kun yo comencé a tener miedo de lo que podría pasar en mi cita, no quería me rompieran el corazón como lo habían hecho ese mismo día, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había aceptado y no soy de las personas que se echan para atrás cuando ya se comprometieron, entonces decidí que debía escoger un lindo atuendo para mi cita, la cual se convertiría en una de las mejores, fui directo a mi cuarto y me di cuenta de que mucha de mi ropa era anticuada y un poco fea, me dije a mi misma que debía de renovar mi guardarropas comencé a buscar y encontré un vestido que no me había puesto un vestido negro con flores rojos y unos zapatos de piso rojos también, perfecto para San Valentín, al probármelo me di cuenta que se me veía muy ajustado en la parte de arriba pero me quedaba bien, así que decidí que eso era lo que me iba a poner, me fui a la cama con un objetivo claro, quería que Naruto-kun quedara impactado con mi atuendo y también estaba decidida a no dejar que me volvieran a romper el corazón y después de eso me quede dormida, la mañana siguiente no pasó nada anormal, hasta que llego Naruto-kun.

Naruto (tocando): Hinata estas en casa, puedo pasar.

Hinata (abre la puerta): Claro Naruto-kun puedes pasar, (pensamiento - Naruto-kun se ve realmente guapo, con ese conjunto, unas botas negra, junto con unos jeans entubados de color azul, una playera con un estampado que decía "I am most beautiful person in the world" lo cual me sonrojo mucho-)Naruto-kun te ves realmente bien.

Naruto: Tu te ves aun mejor Hinata, ten, no supe que te gustaba mas las rosas rojas o blancas, haci que decidí que seria mejor combinarlas.

Hinata: Muchas Naruto-kun son realmente bellas, las voy a poner en un florero y bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿a donde vamos a ir Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: No te lo diré Hinata sera una sorpresa, ya veras, te gustara mucho.

(En ese mismo instante Naruto y Hinata subieron al auto de Naruto y Hinata comenzó a preguntarse a donde seria que la llevaría Naruto).

Naruto: ¿Y bueno Hinata que me puedes decir acerca de ti?.

Hinata: Bueno, no se como comenzar, mmm... tengo tengo 17 años, vivo sola en un apartamento como te habrás dado cuenta, en mi familia somos solo mi padre, mi hermana y yo, ya que mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón a los 5 años después de que nací, yo...

Naruto: Ohh¡, siento realmente lo de tu madre, veo que en eso somos algo parecido, ya que mis dos padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por salvarme a mi, haci que al igual que tu también soy huérfano.

Hinata: Lo siento no debí de haber hablado de eso, espero no haberte incomodado Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Para nada, pues seguir contándome de tu vida Hinata, sueña a que me ibas a decir algo muy importe.

Hinata: Bueno continuo, yo en este verano termino mis estudio en la preparatoria y me dispongo a convertirme a una gran chef.

Naruto: Genial, yo igual que tu voy a terminar mi preparatoria y me quiero convertir en un gran chef.

Hinata: Ya veo, entonces espero que nos podamos encontrar en la universidad y tu Naruto-kun que me puedes contar acerca de tu vida.

Naruto: Bueno después de lo sucedido con mis padre, me fui a vivir con mi padrino que se llama Jiraiya, realmente espero que no lo conozcas ya que el es un pervertido de primera y en toda mi vida nunca lo he visto comportarse cuando hay una mujer presente, que mas, ¡a si! vivo en la zona oeste de la ciudad, donde seguramente si conoces a mis amigo te caerán muy bien, mi mejor amigo, se llama Sasuke, es un buen tipo pero es un tanto raro y esta obsesionado con mi mejor amiga Sakura que al igual que el quiere tener una relación formal con el pero no se dan cuenta que los dos quieren ser novios, es algo problemático pero, no puedo hacer nada.

Hinata: Ya veo, espero conocer a tus amigos algún día y a tu padrino también, yo creo que el solo realmente esta frustrado ya que no ha encontrado a una mujer para el.

Naruto: Ya veo que eres realmente muy comprensible ante todo, yo creo que solo tiene un problema existencial y nada más.

Hinata: Si tu lo dices, Naruto-kun me podrías decir porque vamos en este camino, acaso me llevaras a un picnic o algo haci.

Naruto: Hinata, lo único que te puedo decir es esto, ¿te dan miedo las alturas?.

Hinata: No Naruto-kun, pero eso a que viene al caso.

Naruto: Espera uno 10 minutos más y lo sabes.

Hinata narrando: Pasaron unos 10 minutos por un camino de terracería y llegamos a un campo en donde se encontraba un globo aerostático y la verdad yo me sorprendí mucho ya que no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ¿porque esta ese globo ahí?.

Naruto: Bueno, veras mi amigo Sasuke y yo lo planeamos, tener una cita en un globo aerostático, que te parece Hinata, ¡es una grandiosa idea verdad!.

Hinata: Por supuesto Naruto-kun, pero no debiste hacerlo de seguro te gastaste mucho dinero en rentar en globo y en la comida.

Naruto: Hinata, no te preocupes por el dinero, el dinero va y viene, pero lo que podemos hacer con el seo es lo que en verdad importa.

Hinata: Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

Continuara...

Soy Kevin Jim si te gusto este capitulo, ya sabes que hacer pulgar arriba y comenta que te aprecio y que te gustaría ver, sin mas que decir me despido, sayonara.


	3. El amor nunca fue tan hermoso

Muy buenas noches, me disculpo por no haber actualizado este one-shot pero he tenido una semana algo llena de actividades, pero ya por fin me desocupe, les quiero decir que como este es un one-shot sólo serán dos capítulos más y se terminará, contesto dicho, comencemos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun lo que es dicho es realmente hermoso y cierto "El dinero va y viene pero lo importante es lo que hacemos con él", pero aun haci no te hubieras molestado.

Naruto: Hinata, por favor no digas nada más, esto no es una molestia y menos sí lo estoy haciendo para una persona tan especial como tú.

Hinata: Usted siempre tan amable y considerado Naruto-kun, de todos modos, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi eres muy bueno conmigo.

Naruto: Pero como no ser amable con usted señorita Hinata, bueno creo que es hora de pasar a tomar altura, ¿no lo cree señorita Hinata?.

Hinata: Claro vamos Naruto-kun, esto será fantástico.

Encargado: Veo que usted señor Naruto ha traído a su novia y le a hecho una gran sorpresa, eso es realmente muy romántico.

Naruto (un poco sonrojado): No se equivoca la señorita que viene conmigo es sólo mi amiga y le quise dar esta gran sorpresa ya que a estado muy desanimada estos días porque su novio la engañó.

Encargado: Ya veo pues que mal que no sean novio harían una muy buena pareja, en fin, señor Uzumaki espero que ustedes se la pasen bien y recuerde que lo esperamos al atardecer a unos 1000 kilómetros de aquí, con esto me despido.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, !bueno Hinata estas lista para subir al globo¡.

Hinata: Por supuesto que sí Naruto-kun.

(Los joven subieron al globo y comenzaron tomar altura hasta un punto en el que las cosas se veían muy pequeñas).

Naruto: Qué te parece la vista verdad que es muy hermosa, cada que veo el cielo pienso que algún día quisiera encontrar a una persona que me quiera por lo que soy y por el amor que yo le puedo dar.

Hinata: Sabes Naruto-kun yo pienso exactamente igual que tú, me pregunto qué es lo que hago yo para que todas mis relaciones terminan mal.

Naruto: Yo creo que no haces nada malo, sólo que aún no ha llegado la persona correcta con la que debas compartir el resto de tu vida, deberás.

Hinata: Naruto-kun muchas gracias tú siempre sabes que decir en el momento adecuado eres realmente una persona que tiene un gran tacto para tratar a las personas y sinceramente yo creo que la persona adecuada para ti debe de estar muy cerca de ti y preguntándose lo mismo que tú.

Naruto: Es debe de ser, bueno para no ponernos más sentimentales, porque no comemos, prepare algo realmente exquisito de seguro te va a gustar es Hinata es mi comida favorita el ramen y sinceramente me queda muy bien.

Hinata: Estoy segura que sí me gustará, además, por ser tu sueño ser el mejor chef de todos los tiempos debe de ser realmente grandioso y exquisito.

(Los dos comimos un ramen que realmente sabía como ninguno y que años después aprendí a hacer, después de comer platicamos un poco más acerca de nuestras familias y de nuestros planes al futuro, hasta que el día comenzó a terminar y comenzamos a acercarnos al lugar destinado para dejar el globo fue ahí cuando uno de los más grandes momentos que he tenido ocurrir Naruto se escuchaba muy seguro de sus palabras y me hablo con el corazón).

Naruto: Hinata te quiero decir algo muy especial, desde que te vi supe que tú eres una persona especial y cuando logré ver tus hermosos ojos pelados supe que eras una persona que sufría por el amor un amor que no habías recibido al igual que yo, y ahora que te he tratado más se que estoy que siento por ti es amor y lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi y te lo puedo decir ahora no como las personas lo suelen hacer para hacer sufrir a la gente si no te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón porque lo vivo, lo siento, lo respiro, lo escucho, lo tocó, lo veo y este sentir que las personas lo definen como amor me dice una cosa muy clara, me dice que te amo y que no te deje ir, se que no soy la persona perfecta ni mucho menos pero sé que sí te puedo dar todo mi ser y lo haré si tú me lo permites por eso te digo esto, ¿Hinata Hyuga aceptaría darme una oportunidad y ser mi novia?, te juro con todo mi ser que no te arrepentirse, deberás.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun, acepto ser tu novia porque se que tus palabras son sinceras y la verdad desde que te vi supe una cosa que mi corazón me dice, mi corazón dice que tú eres la persona que he esperado toda mi vida, porque vi atravesó de tú alma y supe que tú eras el ser que me había estado esperando toda mi vida, Naruto-kun aceptó ser tu novia y aunque se que no eres perfecto se que me amas tanto yo yo a ti, !Naruto-kun yo te amo¡ Y prometo nunca dejarlo de hacer.

Continuará.

Qué les pareció el capítulos hoy se que tal vez estuvo muy sencillo y que no llegó al punto más alto de sentimiento, pero lo escribí desde el fondo de mi corazón y espero les haya gustado, si les gusto like y comenta, quiero saber sí opinión mala o buena la aceptará, sin más que decir me despido, soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	4. Nuevos retos el pricipio de la

Buenas noches mis hermosos lectores, hoy regreso con este one-shot o más bien una mini-historia que hemos creado, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y aunque este no es el final aun (dos capítulo más y lo será), realmente me ha gustado escribir romance, siento que me sale más fluido que otros géneros, recuerden que los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de autoría de Masashi Kishimoto, por le doy créditos, sin más que decir, comencemos ahora.

Naruto: Hinata muchas gracias, te prometo que no te arrepentirás yo nunca te defraudare porque, ¡yo te amo! y nunca te dejare ir, deberás.

Hinata (sonrojada): Naruto-kun yo también te amo y no te defraudare.

(Después de esta declaración de amor eterno que se hicieron Naruto procedió a hacer algo que Hinata no se lo esperaba, la tomo delicadamente de su cabeza y le susurro).

Naruto (susurro): Hinata en verdad, ¡yo te amo!.

(Después de eso se inclinó y beso a Hinata con todo su corazón, con toda su mente y con todas sus fuerzas, con una bella postal de la luna que se veía más resplandeciente que de costumbre, como si le diera su bendición, Hinata su poso en una abrazo en el cuerpo de Naruto).

Naruto: Hinata no te sueltes comenzaremos a descender.

Hinata: Naruto, sabes que si te abrazo de nuevo no te dejare ir nunca.

Naruto: Hinata eso es lo que quería escuchar desde el primer momento que te vi por qué me di cuenta que me gustabas y no solo eso sino que después comprendí que lo que yo siento por ti es amor genuino.

Hinata: Muchas gracias por todo, desde el primer momento que nos conocimos tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, no te dejare ir, no importa morir si es necesario porque yo te amo Naruto-kun.

(El globo descendió y los chicos con él, todo parecía normal, pero no lo era ya que los dos Naruto y Hinata, ahora eran novios y se habían jurado amor eterno).

Encargado: Muchas felicidades.

(Los dos se miran con cara de confundidos).

Naruto: Felicidades de que Señor Kakashi.

Kakashi: Pues como de que, pues de lo que paso allá arriba.

Hinata: Que vio usted, allá arriba no pasó nada.

Kakashi: Estoy un poco grande pero, no crean que soy tonto, mis ojos no pueden mentirme ustedes dos se juraron amor eterno y se dieron un beso para sellarlo.

Naruto (sonrojado): Bueno para que decir mentiras, la verdad es que lo que dijo es verdad.

Kakashi: Ven yo sabía que mis ojos no podían mentirme, muchas felicidades, ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja, y espero que sean muy felices, señor Uzumaki ya es hora de que la entrega termine.

Naruto: Es verdad que es lo que tenemos que hacer, ya que tengo que dejar a mi señorita novia en su casa, ya que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

(Los dos hombres comenzaron un papeleo y al poco rato Naruto salí con su peculiar sonrisa y abrazo a Hinata).

Naruto: Nos vamos Hinata.

Hinata: Claro Naruto-kun, solo que yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi casa para que así nos sintamos más cómodos, no lo crees Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Claro no te preocupes, pero ahora te toca cocinar Hina.

Hinata: Por supuesto no te preocupes, solo dime que, ¿quiere que te haga?.

Naruto: No importa que me hagas para comer lo importante es que sé que tú me lo harás y con eso me vasta.

(Después de esa conversación los dos chicos se decidieron ir de regreso a la casa de Hinata, donde ella le preparo un rico ramen, los meses pasaron y los dos jóvenes terminaron sus estudios preparatorios, pero antes tuvieron que tener una charla para decidir en qué Colegio se inscribirían ya que tenían muchas opciones).

Hinata: Yo creo que sería mejor entrar a algún Instituto fuera de la ciudad.

Naruto: Bueno, yo creo que sería mejor que entráramos aun colegio de la cuidad.

Hinata: Pero, ¿por qué Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Yo creo que hay muy buenos colegios aquí, además, Sasuke y Sakura estarán en el Colegio de Konaha, que es un colegio muy reconocido.

Hinata: Aceptare, pero solo si me lo pides como tú ya sabes.

Naruto: Esta bien, (la besa y le susurra), entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo Hinata, yo quiero que entramos en ese colegio pero si tu no quieres, pues podemos ver otras opciones.

Hinata: Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, además, yo también quiero entrar en ese colegio, porque nos resultaría benéfico para nuestras carreras.

Naruto (besa a Hinata y le dice): Entonces está acordado entraremos a ese colegio.

Hinata: Creo que será nuestra mejor opción.

Naruto: Entonces creo que te llevare a tu casa para que arreglemos todos tus papeles para que mañana mismo nos inscribamos.

Hinata: Claro Naruto-kun.

(Los dos lograr a día siguiente inscribirse al Colegio de Konoha, ya que tenían muy buenas recomendaciones, hace que el día llego y fue le momento cuando, llego el primer día y los dos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que pasaría).

Naruto (tocando la puerta del apartamento de Hinata): Esta lista Hinata, se nos hará tarde si tu no sales y yo creo que tú quieras que eso pase.

Hinata: Ya estoy lista nos podemos ir.

Naruto: Por supuesto, sube en mi carro, (le abre la puerta), como te siente Hina, estas lista para esto.

Hinata: La verdad no mucho me siento un poco nerviosa pero, sé que lo hare bien.

Naruto: Ya veo, yo estoy igual, espero que nos vaya bien, y en qué grupo te toco Hina.

Hinata: En el grupo 202, y, ¿a ti Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: A mí en el 207 ya veo que no nos tocara juntos, espero y no haya alguien que se quiera sobre pasar contigo, porque si alguien lo hace se las verá conmigo.

(Después de Naruto-kun y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y nos dimos un beso que debo de decir me sonrojo demasiado ya que no estaba a acostumbrado a ello y debo de decir que aún no lo estoy, las clases pasaron rápido, no eran nada fáciles pero lo que lo hacía insoportable era no poder ver a mi Naruto-kun, más aun ya que tenía un compañero realmente fastidioso que se llama Tóneri, el tipo desde el primer momento en que me vio comenzó a acosarme y con unas directas pretensiones, y esto solo lo arruino ya que en el descanso el tipo hizo algo realmente malo).

Tóneri: Ha donde vas Hinata, no me has respondido si tienes novio.

Hinata: Y a ti eso que te importa, si tengo o no lo tengo eso no te incumbe.

Toneri: Entonces si no me lo quieres decir, no te importara que haga esto.

(Me todo por la cabeza e intento darme un beso, pero Naruto-kun llego).

Naruto: Sueta a mi novia pedzo de estúpido.

Toneri: No lo hare además, ella me pidió que la besara.

Naruto: Eso no puede ser, (golpea a Toneri en la cara), vámonos Hinata, (ya en el estacionamiento donde no había nadie), Hinata es verdad lo que dijo ese tipo.

Hinata: No cómo es posible que tu dudes de mis acción, yo te amo, pero parece que tu…

Continuara…

Espero que les guste es un capitulo un poco corto pero es para ponerle un poco de dramatismo, ya que no sería real que todo fuera color de rosas, no creen, bueno ya sabes, si te gusto apoya el capítulo, dale un like y comenta, soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	5. Hinata perdóname, yo te amo

Hola chicos y chicas que leen está historia, sé que no he actualizado, ninguna historia, les pido disculpas por ello, pero la razón es que he estado leyendo todas las historias y las he corregido, así que sí desean volver a leerlas se darán cuenta de algunos cambios, está es una mini-historia, así que debo decirles que este es su capítulo penúltimo, pero no se desanimen escribe más de este tipo de historias y más fics, recuerden que los personajes no son míos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, sin más que decir comencemos.

Hinata: No es posible que tú dudes de mis acciones, yo te amo, pero parece que tú no me amas igual que yo a ti, yo nunca he dudado de ti, pero tú no, tú dudas de mí, sin siquiera saber lo que en realidad pasó, prefieres creer en habladurías de otros que en mí que soy tú novia, creo que con una persona como tú, que duda a la primera de cambio, no puede funcionar, así que esto se acabó.

Naruto: Pero, sí yo... espera que dijiste, estas terminando conmigo.

Hinata: Creo que no te quedó muy claro, así que mejor te lo dijo directo, Naruto esto se acabó yo no puedo tener un novio como tú, terminamos, te deseo una feliz vida, adiós.

Naruto: Pero Hinata, espera, no quería que esto pasará, yo en realidad te amo y no quiero que esto termine así, por favor no Hinata, no.

Hinata (con tono triste): Naruto, no sabes cuánto me cuesta decir estas palabras, porque yo sí te amo, pero esto no puede seguir así, no me importaría sí fueras celoso a otro tipo de cosas, pero no te puedo perdonar y escucharlo bien yo no puedo perdonar jamás, jamás que una persona dude de mí y menos que lo haga sin siquiera tener pruebas, así que Naruto esto se acabó, por favor sí tienes algo de dignidad y amor propio no me vuelvas a buscar, adiós.

(Hinata envuelta en tristeza y llanto se va, dejando a un Naruto en estado de sol, porque no puede creer lo que ha pasado, después de eso el día para ambos pareciera más lento y el cielo lo sabe porque comienza a llover, ya en sus respectivas casas).

Naruto (pensando): Porque pasó eso, que hice, por no quería que eso pasará, yo amo a Hinata, pero lo arruine y no sé cómo arreglarlo, Hinata perdóname, yo te amo, ya se iré a su casa a pedirle disculpas, (mira la ventana y ve que está lloviendo), será mejor que me a seguro que está en su casa, (toma su celular y le marca).

Hinata (estornuda): Creo que alguien está pensando en mí, (escucha su celular y lo toma), es Naruto que debo, le contestare.

Naruto: Hola Hinata...

Hinata: Naruto Uzumaki no te ha quedado claro, que no te quiero ver ni escuchar, el sólo pensar en ti me enferma, me hace daño.

Naruto: Pero Hinata, déjame explicarte lo que en realidad quería preguntarte, todo fue un mal entendido, por favor sólo déjame aclararte.

Hinata: Naruto, por favor, ya lo que pasó, pasó y no tienes por qué explicarme nada, sí en realidad una vez me amaste no me busques más, adiós para siempre Naruto, (cuelga).

Naruto (gritando): Hinata, Hinata espera, está bien no te buscar más porque yo te amo no lo haré más.

(Los meses pasaron y aunque ninguno de los dos se había buscado aunque en el fondo de sus corazones, sabían que seguían amándose, Hinata era la que más sufría, ya que nunca le había dado la oportunidad a Naruto de explicarle nada, además, de que ahora estaba saliendo con Toneri el causante de todo, que había insistido tanto en darle una oportunidad, que no pudo decirle que no, por su parte Naruto era muy distante y se había vuelto muy frío).

Sakura: Naruto, oye Naruto, (lo golpea), por favor contéstame.

Naruto: Sakura, porque haces eso yo no te he hecho nada, además te vengo a hacer una consulta de amigo.

Sakura: Naruto lo sé sólo es que no me contesta, ahora que ya estás de vuelta en este mundo, dime en que te puedo ayudar.

Naruto: Bueno, sabes en estos meses he reflexionado mucho y me di cuenta de algo.

Sakura: ¿Qué es eso de lo que me hablas?

Naruto: Ya sé porque pasó todo esto, ¡yo!, yo me equivoqué, fueron mis estúpidas inseguridades las que me impiden ser feliz con la persona que yo en realidad amo y nunca dejare de amar, Sakura, crees que sí yo le explicó eso aún podré tener oportunidad de recobrar su amor y su confianza.

Sakura: Naruto, yo conozco muy bien a Hinata, somos mejores amigas y además soy tú mejor amiga también, pero te debo de decir esto, Naruto eres un grandísimo idiota, cómo pudiste dudar de Hinata ella te amo y tú sinceramente eres un estúpido.

Naruto: Sakura eso ya lo sé, ahora sé muy bien el dicho que dicen mucho "no se sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", ¿pero tengo oportunidad con Hinata?

Sakura: Yo entiendo cómo te sientes y aunque ya es de tú conocimiento que Hinata sale con Toneri, sí en verdad te amo con todo su corazón una mujer no cambia sus sentimiento por nada y esto me lo contó ella misma, me dijo que se sentía culpable por no haberte dado la oportunidad de que le explicara, así que Naruto aún tiene oportunidad con Hinata, así que ve y declare tú amor.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, tú palabras me reconfortaron, iré ahora mismo y se lo diré, Sakura desea me suerte, adiós.

Sakura: Naruto, suerte y que te vaya bien, adiós.

(Naruto recorrió media ciudad en búsqueda de Hinata y la vio caminando por un parque, así que decidió salir de su auto e ir en búsqueda de su amor perdido).

Naruto (muy agitado): Hinata, Hinata espera, debo de aclararlo todo.

Hinata: Por favor Naruto, pensé que todo este tiempo en que no nos vimos te había servido para que entendieses que yo no te quiero ver, pero como insistes ahora, te daré la oportunidad de que me lo aclare, tienes 5 minutos, ya que estoy ocupada,

Naruto: Muchas gracias Hinata, la verdad es que he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti un momento más, Hinata discúlpame por todo, mis miedos fueron los que ocasionan todo esto, sé que debía de creer en ti, pero, soy humano y me equivoqué, lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo sólo quería confirmar lo que ya sabía, yo sabía que tú eres incapaz de hacer eso, por favor perdona a este tonto que con sus debilidades y miedo te quiero y no sólo eso te ama más que a su propia vida, por favor.

Hinata: Tú respuesta es convincente, sí eso es todo me voy, espero y lo que me dijiste te deje en paz tú conciencia, adiós Naruto.

(Hinata se aleja y Naruto se queda parado mientras ella se va).

Naruto pensamiento: Que debo de hacer, está puede ser mi última oportunidad, Sakura me dijo que en me ama así que tendré que detendrá, y se cómo.

(Naruto corrió lo más rápido que puedo hacia Hinata y la tomo con de sus manos y la beso)

Naruto: Hinata por favor perdóname.

Hinata: Naruto, no debiste hacer eso, yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, porque yo...

Continuará.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no soy muy bueno con el drama pero hice lo mejor que pude, sí les gusto denle manita arriba y comenten no sean tímidos acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, sin más me despido soy su amigo Kevin Jim sayonara.


	6. Mi felicidad eres tu (Final)

Este capitulo es dedicado a todas las mujeres de este , disfruten su día y muchas gracias por existir.

"En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo". Paulo Coelho.

Muy buenas días queridos lectores, ha sido un placer estar con ustedes en esta hermosa historia, pero como cualquier cosa todo tiene un principio y un fin y este one-shot (mini-historia) no es la excepción.

Aún recuerdo cuando comenzamos esta historia, era un hermoso 14 de Febrero de este mismo año y me dije: "Kevin porque no hacemos una historia de amor, de esas que nos gustan, románticas y con sentimiento -después de un tiempo pensando mas-, si porque no, además, es 14 de Febrero y ando sentimental", y después de un tiempo les traje a ustedes esta historia, en este momento estoy feliz y a la vez triste porque ya no nos veremos más en esta historia, pero no importa, porque yo no desistiré de hacer historias, porque, ese es mi camino como escritor, sin más que de hablar, me voy a llorar, pero, antes les dejo la historia, comencemos.

(Naruto corrió lo más rápido que puedo hacia Hinata y la tomo con de sus manos y la beso)

Naruto: Hinata por favor perdóname.

Hinata: Naruto, no debiste hacer eso, yo, yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón, porque yo nunca te di la oportunidad de que tú me explicaras las cosas, yo soy la que te debe pedir perdón, (comienza a llorar).

Naruto: Hinata que cosas dices, yo soy el que se equivocó, tú no te tienes que disculpar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no digas mentiras, yo soy la que se equivocó, no deberías ni siquiera hablarme, sabes cuánto quise pedirte perdón, cinco minutos me hicieron falta para saber que tú solo querías confirmar lo que en tu corazón sabias que había pasado en realidad, pero yo fui, educada para ser fría y nunca arrepentirme por nada ni con nadie, es por eso que no podía pedirte perdón, pero Naruto-kun, yo moría lentamente, porque tú no estabas a mi lado y aunque trate de olvidarte no pude, mi corazón y todo mi ser te pertenecen a ti Naruto-kun, porque, yo te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi, Naruto-kun por favor perdóname.

Naruto: Hinata no me pidas perdón, por lo que a pasado, si yo digo que yo me equivoque y tú dices que te equivocaste, porque no quedamos en un acuerdo, nadie se equivocó y así se acaba la discusión.

Hinata: Esta bien Naruto-kun, pero ahora que hare con Toneri-kun, yo estaba comenzando a salir con él y ahora que ya voy vimos a ser novios.

Naruto: ¡Novios!

Hinata: Pues si o acaso no lo somos.

Naruto: Por supuesto que si mi Hinata hermosa, claro que somos novios.

Hinata: Bueno como te decía, que debo hacer con Toneri-kun.

Naruto: Pues yo creo sinceramente, que le deberías decir la verdad, porque, alguna relación con el no pude, ser ya que tú y yo, estamos juntos y pues, pasamos por un ligero malentendido, pero que ya estamos una vez mas juntos.

Hinata: Pero tú crees que sea bueno que se lo diga, así sin más, puesto que yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos pero tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

Naruto: Yo creo que lo más importante es hablar con la verdad, aunque la verdad algunas veces sea hiriente debemos de ser sinceros y tener la verdad por delante, sin hablar con mentiras.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, creo que es verdad, debo decírselo aunque en el proceso sea hiriente pero es lo mejor para ambos.

Naruto: Y bueno, ¿cuándo crees que se lo dirás?

Hinata: Porque lo dices o acaso es que estas celoso de Toneri-kun.

Naruto (sonrojado): No, no para nada, lo único que yo quiero saber es eso, solo para saber si quieres que te acompañe pero es solo eso, además, yo celoso de él, claro que no, además, que tiene el que yo no tenga, mas bien yo creo que él debe ser el celoso porque no te tiene a ti, que eres la mejor novia del mundo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no seas mentirosillo, si estas celoso de Toneri-kun, pero eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti aunque no lo creas, no había pensado en cuando hablar con él, pero ahora que te ofreciste a ir conmigo, porque no vamos hoy mismo, no quiero cargar con este peso de culpa más tiempo.

Naruto: Como tú gustes Hinata.

Hinata: Solo déjame hablar con el para citarnos, espera un momento por favor.

(Después de unos largos 10 minutos hablando Hinata y Toneri se citaron a las cuatro de la tarde en un café muy conocido del centro de la ciudad).

Naruto: Y bueno Hinata en que quedaron Toneri y tú.

Hinata: Me dijo que no tenía tiempo pero, lo logre convencer después de un rato, ya que dijo que solo por mí haría un espacio en su ocupada agenda, así que, quedamos en vernos un café del centro de la ciudad a las cuatro de la tarde.

Naruto: Esta bien entonces a esa hora nos veremos con él, está bien.

(Llego la hora acordada, Naruto y Hinata llegaron más temprano para preparar que es lo que le dirían a Toneri, Toneri llego y al ver a Naruto sabía que esto no iba hacer algo que le gustace).

Toneri: Hinata, que hace ese tipo aquí, (señalando a Naruto con desagrado).

Hinata: Es esta aquí por el motivo que te cite, así que mejor siéntate.

Toneri: Es mejor que vayamos al grano, no quiero perder mi tiempo en cosas absurdas.

Naruto: Hinata y yo te queremos pedir perdón por lo que ha pasado.

Hinata: Espera, por favor Naruto-kun, yo soy lo que debe decírselo.

Naruto: Como tú digas Hinata.

Hinata: Toneri discúlpame por darte falsas esperanzas, yo estaba confundida y pues tú te comenzaste a comportar muy bien conmigo, pero yo no te amo, Naruto y yo pasamos por un mal momento en nuestra relación, pero ya se arregló, así que no puedo salir contigo, ya que yo soy novia de Naruto-kun, por favor perdóname, por darte falsas esperanzas, nunca fue esa mi intención, espero y me puedas comprender y perdonar.

Toneri: Hinata, sebes yo sabía muy en el fondo que tú nunca me amaste, pero aun así pensé que me podría dar una oportunidad, pero veo que tú y el cabeza rubia han arreglado sus problemas y veo que son felices, no te preocupes por mi te perdono por todo, al final de cuentas, creo que yo fui el que ocasiono todos estos mal entendidos, solo te quiero pedir algo Naruto, así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.

Naruto: Esta bien, habla Toneri.

Toneri: Naruto cuida muy bien de Hinata y hazla feliz, y si me entero de que la haces infeliz te prometo que yo intervendré y te quitare el amor de Hinata.

Naruto: Toneri no te preocupes por eso yo jamás haría nada que lastimara Hinata, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Toneri: Puesto, que creo, que ya me han dicho todo me voy, Hinata nunca te olvidare.

Hinata narra: Los años pasaron y Naruto y yo decidimos que era el momento indicado para casarnos, así que decidimos que la boda seria el día en que nos conocimos, además, la boda seria en el bosque muy hermoso… hoy es 14 de Febrero, el mismo día en que nos conocimos mi Naruto-kun y yo, el día es precioso, soleado como ningún otro día, los pajarillos cantan y pareciera que todo está dicho para que Naruto-kun y yo seamos esposos, aun así estoy muy nerviosa, sé que Naruto-kun me ama pero aun con eso yo no puedo dejar de pensar si el decide que no se quiere casa conmigo, (se escucha unos silbidos de un auto), esperen un momento creo que alguien esta silbando, si es cierto, Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto me espera, así que me voy, deséenme suerte.

(Un coche adornado, con arreglos florales, pasa a recoger a la novia, a quien acompaña Sasuke el padrino, Naruto espera en el bosque, acompañado por Sakura quien es la madrina, los dos esperan a la novia junto al altar, ambos muy nerviosos, pero mas Naruto ya que es el día de su boda, comienzan a llegar los invitados a la boda, pero pasa el tiempo y ni la novia ni el padrino llegan, en el instante en el que el Naruto piensa cancelar la boda, Hinata llega y Naruto la ve, se ve hermosa, como una estrella bajada del cielo para Naruto, la música comienza y Hiashi el padre de Hinata comienza a caminar junto a ella, se colocan al lado derecho del altar y comienza la ceremonia).

El sacerdote pide que les coloquen los anillos a los novios.

Naruto: (pone el anillo a su novia en el dedo anular de la mano derecha).

Sacerdote: (Coge de la bandeja el anillo del novio y lo entrega a la novia diciendo):

"Pon este anillo a tu esposo, como señal de fidelidad y amor."

Hinata: (pone el anillo al novio en el dedo anular de la mano derecha).

Naruto: (Coge las arras de la bandeja y las entrega a su novia, la cual las recibe con las dos manos abiertas debajo de las de su novio, diciendo):

"Hyuga Hinata, estas arras te doy en señal de Matrimonio".

Hinata: Yo las recibo. (Coge las arras de la bandeja y las entrega a su novio, el cual las recibe con las dos manos abiertas debajo de las de su novia, diciendo):

Uzumaki Naruto, estas arras te doy en señal de Matrimonio.

Naruto: Yo las recibo.

Naruto: Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, te recibo a ti Hyuga Hinata, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Hinata: Yo, Hinata Hyuga, te recibo a ti, Naruto Uzumaki, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Sacerdote: Así pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, ahora Naruto, puedes besar a la novia.

(Se toman los dos de las manos y Naruto le da un beso tierno pero lleno completamente de amor).

Naruto: Por favor, ahora sujétate fuerte de mí.

Hinata: Naruto-kun si lo hago no te dejare jamás.

Naruto: Yo quiero que lo hagas y no me dejes jamás... Hinata, ¡te amo!,... Hinata, arigato.

(El tiempo paso y decidieron tener hijos y con un amor tan grande y entrega total el un hacia el otro procrearon dos hermosa hijos dos hijos Bolt, un chiquillo travieso e introvertido como su padre y Hiwamari Uzumaki, una pequeña tierna y amable como su madre, caminaron juntos por la senda de la vida, en el proceso tuvieron problemas como cualquier pareja, pero salieron adelante por el grande amor que se tenían, así fue todo hasta el final de sus días).

Fin.

Espero les haya gustado el final, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta mini-historia, realmente estoy muy agradecido con ustedes porque son los mejores lectores de la vida, esto no es el final, sino mas bien el comienzo de una serie de mini-historias, que quiero publicar, también habrá nuevos fics, pero si quieren que haga alguno especial de cualquier pareja canon pídanla, yo la haré con mucho gusto, porque sin ustedes yo no soy nada, si les gusto el final ya saben que hacer, like y comenta o critica si no te gusto, sin más que decir me despido, soy su amigo Kevin Jim y nos vemos en la próxima, sayonara.


End file.
